Problem: A black necklace costs $$11$, and a brown pair of glasses costs $$11$. The black necklace costs how many times as much as the brown pair of glasses costs?
Answer: The cost of the black necklace is a multiple of the cost of the brown pair of glasses, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$11 \div $11$ $$11 \div $11 = 1$ The black necklace costs $1$ times as much as the brown pair of glasses costs.